club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyberbat's Personal Rolls Royce Ghost
Batpeng's personal Rolls Royce is one of his luxury vehicles out of the many of his collection, although he has many different models of rolls royces and other luxury vehicles, this is his favourite one because he has personally made alterations and modifications to it himself. This vehicle is not used by Batpeng in Superhero form, due to identity reasons, but instead used by his alter ego, Part Stripes, the owner and director of the world-famous and very successful Stripes' Industries. This vehicle is used to transport Part from destinations such as getting to a business trip or just going for a fun ride (although he doesn't drive the vehicle but his personal driver does instead, while he sits at the back and relaxes). Reasons and Uses A few months ago, Part was seen from a window of his Limousine, which one fan shouted out as he was stuck in traffic, this notified many people around such as fans and even haters (who don't like Part due to his success), which lead to a lot of hustle and hype. Part needed a more stealthy vehicle to get to places without being seen, so he purchased a brand new Rolls Royce Ghost. It would provide more privacy but it looked very bland. So he chose to modify it and add new upgrades that your average Rolls Royce wouldn't even have a chance of having. Upgrades/Features * A luxurious selection of things such as back-massage on the seat (on all seats) * Built-in Screen flip up at the back of each front seat, allowing the back passengers to flip these screens and enjoy and TV programme or watch the news. * A store where you can place your drinks such as bottles of beer and soda, along with table so you can enjoy your meal. (Specially made for back passengers and in the back) * A comfortable, large surface area so you can stretch your legs and relax. Modifications (made by Part) * A secret opening hatch accessed by Part's hand print to press the button, enabling the vehicle to enter battle mode if Part's in threat such as an assassin is there or a villain. These battle features include... * A bulletproof layer that will go over the windshield and Windows to protect everyone inside (is see through so the driver can see to drive) * Bulletproof metal layers to coat the body of the car, including back and front to resist maximum damage. * A superstrong tyre-like material to cover the tyres to allow the tyres to become stronger allowing it to drive on rocky and off-road teraigns. *Turbo and speed enhancements, this allows the vehicle to drive faster in order to escape an emergency such as a villain attacking the scene, the speed enhancement is without the turbo, Part adjusted this himself to enable the car to go slightly faster than average Rolls Royces even without going into battle mode. *Turbo, although is doesn't make the car travel much faster, it can enable it to travel about 40-50 mph faster. (It should also be noted that the speed was not added for combat, but escape instead because vehicles like this one aren't generally supposed to be super fast, and Part has many other fast vehicles including his Bugatti Veyron and Ferrari LaFerrari). Images Of Interior Differentangles.jpg Ghostinterior(Part'scar).jpg Interior (back).jpg Part's-personal-Rolls-Royce-Ghost Interior.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Archived Category:Super Hero Agency